goprunescapefandomcom-20200216-history
Water Altar
The Water Altar is a Runecrafting altar where players can craft water runes. The altar is located in the Lumbridge Swamp, and the nearest bank is in Lumbridge or Draynor , alternatively you can bank at Daemonheim and take the ferry back. Like all Runecrafting altars, the outside appears as a ruin with stones spread around a stone circle. To enter the Altar, you must bring a talisman, a water talisman staff or a tiara. If a player brings a water talisman, then they must use it on the altar, whereas players with a water tiara can just click on the stone circle. The inside of the altar is very nature-related. The altar is on an island with daisies. Smaller islands surround the altar with waterlilies around them. The''Zealot'' music track is unlocked when a player goes here. When looking eastwards, the island appears to look like a head. Useshttp://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=Water_altar&action=edit&section=1Edit Players can craft water runes at the Water altar by clicking on the altar withrune essence or pure essence in the player's inventory. Crafting a water rune is one of the easy tasks in the Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks. The water altar can also be used to craft a water tiara by using a water talisman on the altar with a normal tiara in the player's inventory. It is possible to make mist runes, mud runes and steam runes while at this altar. Like all combination runes, these runes have a 50% success rate. Equipping a binding necklace increases the success rate when binding combination runes to 100%. It has a total of 15 uses before it breaks. A charge is used each time a rune is created, not each time the altar is entered. Note: Each combination rune crafted uses up a talisman and you will NOT get it back. For example, crafting mist runes would consume 1 air talisman PER craft. In order to make mist runes at this altar, a player needs a water talisman, an air talisman, a stack of water runesand some pure essence.. In order to make mud runes at this altar, a player needs a water talisman, an earth talisman, a stack of earth runes and some pure essence. In order to make steam runes at this altar, a player needs a water talisman, a fire talisman, a stack of fire runesand some pure essence. Transportationhttp://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=Water_altar&action=edit&section=2Edit The closest bank to the Water altar is the Al Kharid bank. This is because of the Dungeoneering update making the bridge across the river that separates Lumbridge from the desert. Members may also use an amulet of glory to teleport close to the Draynor bank and then walk to the altar. The use of the Draynor Village banking method provides the additional benefit of a Musician east of the Draynor Village bank. Players may also choose to bring their dramen staff and go to Zanaris, although this is the slowest route. Triviahttp://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=Water_altar&action=edit&section=3Edit *Trollweiss flowers can be found here but can not be picked. When players attempt to pick them, "Nothing interesting happens."